A Picnic Break
by Torn Angel
Summary: Shonen-Ai fluffyness. ZellSquall pairing. Zell and Squall go on a Picnic and shonen-ai ensues.


A Picnic Break

I don't own FF8, promise!

Yes, this is shonen-ai fluff. Live with it.

* * *

"Gee Squall, it was really nice of you to come to the park with me" Zell grinned happily, taking a bite into the cheese and cucumber sandwiches that he and Squall had bought. Squall almost smiled at Zell's sweet innocence. Zell Dincht, possibly the loudest student in Balamb Garden, had only raised his voice once on this little outing; when the ducks attacked him.

It wasn't really his fault; he just accidentally fell into the duck pond when his T-Board went out of control and ran away with him at top speed. Zell's gravity deifying hair had become soaked with the rest of him and flopped down around his face like an awkward fringe. His clothes were soaked too, and he had been in his school uniform. So Zell's jacket was drying beside the two in the hot sun that spread its arms over Balamb Park. All in all, with his hair down and his jacket off and a happy smile spread across his face, Zell looked very cute. The cuteness was lessened slightly by the smell of duck water that hung around him.

Squall realised he was staring at Zell slightly longer than he had wanted himself to and looked down at his sandwiches. There was a butterfly on one of them. It flapped its wings twice and took off fro the sandwich. Squall watched as the butterfly flew circles around Zell until coming to rest gently on his nose. Zell blinked, surprised, and crossed his sapphire eyes to look at the butterfly. It flapped its wings again, cascading colour across the shine in Zell's eyes. He smiled and blew upwards ever so gently, sending the butterfly dancing away. The two watched it go, flying off into brightly coloured flowers and disappearing from sight. Zell turned his bright tattooed face to Squall to find him staring at him intently. Squall slowly raised one arm.

"Zell..." he said, his voice shaking slightly. Zell looked at him, puzzled.

"What's up Squall?"

"Don't move" Squall's expression was very serious. Zell froze and looked at Squall with questioning eyes.

"Um... Squall, why am I staying still?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Because there's..."

"There's what?" Squall swallowed.

"There's a wasp in your hair!" Zell's eyes widened and he franticly swatted at his head, choking on the bite of sandwich he just took. The wasp's stinger embedded itself into Zell's revealed palm, because he wasn't to wear his gloves in school. Zell yelped like a wounded puppy, pulled the evil insect out of his had and smooshed it under his boot. He slumped down, cradling his sore hand and coughing. Squall swore he could see a sparkle of a tear in Zell's eye before it disappeared, but it may just have been the choking.

"Are you ok?" Squall asked, concern simply dripping from his voice. Zell nodded and managed to ask squall for a drink through the choking choughs. Squall quickly passed the coughing fist fighter his own bottle of water, which Zell gulped down gratefully. He put the bottle down after drinking half its contents and took a few deep breaths.

"Thanks.... Squall" he gasped. Squall took his hand and looked at the red inflation where the stinger had connected with Zell's soft skin. The stinger was still sticking out. Gently Squall plucked the stinger from his hand and threw it over his shoulder. Zell rubbed his sore hand and grinned at him.

"Zell," Squall said "There's a really big piece of cucumber skin in your teeth." Zell blushed and tried to fish it out with his fingernail, to no avail. Squall sighed and shook his head, smiling slightly. He couldn't help it; Zell was so irresistibly cute...

Squall lowered his voice to a conspirators whisper; "Here" he said "Let me help..." Squall leaned in close to Zell and placed his hand on the hand Zell was using to remove the cucumber. He squeezed Zell's hand gently and moved it from his mouth. Zell looked at his normally moody best friend. Squall's dark eyes reached deep into Zell's own and he leaned forward until their heads touched. Squall could hear giggles and jibes from the other people at the park but he didn't care at all.

"Squ...Squall..." Zell gulped "I...um... you...um..." He looked at his friend sheepishly, his innocent crystal blue eyes lost in Squall's dark navy ones, and finally managed; "Um?" Squall smiled, almost seductively.

"Yes Zell" he said, his mouth right next to Zell's ear "Um." He breathed softly into Zell's ear and traced the glorious Bahamut tattoo on his face with one finger. He felt a shiver run though the fist fighter, and his mind caught up with what his body was doing. He withdrew immediately.

"Zell, I... I'm sorry." Squall mumbled, glowing bright red.

"Squall, it's fine, really" Zell's voice was shaking slightly "I... I feel the same way" Squall looked up and Zell's face was blazing scarlet "That's why I've been so insistent you cheer up man, I...I just want to see you happy." Squall smiled, and Zell retuned the favour as the two more-than-friends drew together in an embrace that sent electric shivers through both of them. Squall placed his lips upon Zell's and kissed him once, as gently as the butterfly had landed on his nose.

"For once... I'll admit to happiness"

* * *

There, your daily dose of fluffy shonen-ai.


End file.
